Stay
by hvff11
Summary: Post Boneless Bride in the River or alternative ending. What if she was leaving and Booth changed his mind at the last minute? BB


"Stay"

B/B post "Boneless bride in the river"

Rated: Very M

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Although David pays me special visits every night.

Thanks: Bec and Shauna for feedback. I haven't posted anything in a long time so your support was great! Kisses!

His reflexes were quick so he caught the door before she could slam it.

"Booth," she hissed, angry that he was doing this to her now. Of all fucking times. She never really studied psychology, but had enough experience with men to know why they chased a woman after she's taken.

"Stay," he said again. He wasn't saying it amiably. He wasn't acting dramatic either. He was matter of a fact. That smug son-of-a-bitch thought he could tell her what to do, like he had an influence on her decisions. He does, her heart said. She didn't speak from the heart often though. She was a thinker, a squint.

"I'm packed. I leave tomorrow," she challenged as if there was a damn thing he could do about it.

Then his mouth met hers and she found herself pressed up against the door jam. She tasted the desperation.

His heart pounded in his chest, and he could feel hers as he crushed her perfect breasts to him. He wanted to peel off their clothing and worship her, starting with her pebbled nipples that poked at his chest., and tormented his dreams His hands wove their way into her hair as he pulled her closer, wanting her to breathe his breath.

"Stay for me," he mumbled, kissing a path down the column of her neck.

Temperance could hardly catch a breath, let alone think about their actions. One minute she was packing a year's worth of clothes to be with her boyfriend. That wasn't Booth. The next she was almost begging him to take her right there. Her skin got hot allowing herself to indulge in the fantasies she kept carefully hidden away. Him possessing her body and soul. Lips tickling the sensitive skin of her inner thigh as his tongue tasted her over and over again. She fantasized because she never thought she could have the real thing. Until now. She knew if she wanted, he'd give her the best pleasure of her life.

But maybe that wasn't enough anymore. Casual sex...She had a man who declared he needed her and loved her. Booth wasn't that man no matter how much she wanted him to be.

She pushed him back just as hard as he'd pressed her into the door and it occured to her that they were close to devouring each other against an open doorway. She had to make a decision...Dammit, she thought she already had.

"Get out of here," she rasped, barely able to look at him, eyes brimming with tears. She glanced in her apartment at her packed suitcases. Books she'd been meaning to read piled neatly on her coffee table ready to pack in her carry-on bag. The hot chamomille tea she was drinking to soothe her worries growing lukewarm in her kitchen. She was done here. Why was he doing this to her now?

"I can't let you leave," he sighed, feeling defeated as his eyes followed hers into her neatly packed apartment. His heart tightened in his chest. He was sick of being a coward. Seeley Booth wasn't afraid of anyone, or anything. But Temperance Brennan got under his skin, and into his heart so fast he didn't know how to handle it. He just knew he couldn't let her leave.

"Too late Booth. If that kiss was your way of getting me to stay by appealing to our more primal instincts, you drew that line a long time ago. So, I found someone who wasn't so messy or complicated, with too many threads."

"Strings," he corrected, studying the fire in her eyes as the realization of what she was saying hit him. "You're running away Bones. From us."

Her eyes flashed with anger, and she jutted her chin out in defiance. "Get the fuck out. There is no 'us.' You don't want me to leave... but you're not offering me a damn thing to stay."

Something changed in that moment between them. Booth thought all along she knew what she meant to him. He was there for her when she needed him always. At times when he couldn't even admit to himself what she meant to him it had to be enough. But, he was quickly learning there would never be a time he'd had enough of her.

Her head tilted to the side, chin falling in hopelessness. He had an eerie sense of deja vu and knew that it was fate that brought them back to this moment. The moment when he should've kissed her and spared her the heartache he was causing her now. He only wanted to protect her, and make her happy.

"Hey Bones," he reached out and cupped her chin, so they were staring into each others eyes. The walls finally crumbling between them.

"I'm offering you me. Anything you want of me. My partnership, friendship, or...anything else," his heart constricted with the thought of losing her. Caressing her chin with his fingers he pulled her face closer to his.

Her eyes snapped open as their lips met again, slower now. His tongue traced her lips before slipping inside coaxing a moan from her. She could feel the desire strumming in her body, ache building between her thighs. Instead of being pressed up against him fighting for air he released her and stepped back to give her space. She felt even more dazed from this kiss as she felt the true meaning of it.

"I don't have a big boat. I can't take you away to some paradise... My life is messy. I have a son. I want to be a good father like my dad was to me. I have nightmares about our cases but it drives me to catch more bad guys. I've done things I'm not proud of. I had a gambling addiction. I have too many exes than I'd like to count, but sometimes they were just a warm body to be there because I couldn't have you. I know thats fucked up, but that's me sometimes. Why else do you think I've been in therapy? I wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night haunted by the image of you being hurt. I shoot up ice cream trucks because the thought of being close to you and losing you is the only thing I'm afraid of. Until now cause I don't know what to say to make you stay. So... I guess what I'm offering you isn't a lot compared to what he can. But, I know you Temperance, and you know more about me than anyone ever has. That has to mean something."

She pursed her lips, looking back in her apartment and the tidy piles that remained to be packed. She could close the door and never see Seeley Booth again and her life would be less complicated. But her heart...

"Close the door," she whispered, moving aside to let him in. Really let him in this time.

He took a step inside and stood by the door, eyes never leaving hers as the door clicked shut and their faces grew closer. It would be so easy to just fall into the sex and not confront what was happening between them. What had happened a long time ago...

Just as she leaned up on her toes to graze his lips with hers, he pulled back. "I can't do this now and watch you leave tomorrow. Being with you...Knowing you like that. I just can't do it. I want all of you, Temperance. I want my Bones."

Her face slowly lit up like a light had been switched on. He did know her. Sully had this romantic vision of who she was, but he didn't know about her demons. She hadn't wanted to tell him. To share that most personal part of herself. It did mean something. She'd shared it with Booth and at her lowest point in her life he never let her down. He accepted all of her self-perceived flaws and insecurities and made her feel more cared for and loved than anyone in her life ever had.

At the beautiful smile that spread across her mouth, he reached a hand out to trace the curve of her lips. She parted them to take in a much needed gasp of air, and kissed the soft pad of his thumb.

"I've always wanted you," he sighed in admittance, leaning into her soft caress. His other hand found its way to her soft curls, brushing one out of her eyes. "I want all of you. What do you say? Me and you, Bones? We're a pretty good team."

Tears glistened in her eyes as his chocolate ones saw into her soul. "Well, I wouldn't want any more clowns to suffer if I said no," she grinned cheekily, blinking away a tear that streamed down her face. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and he could breathe again.

"Well, thats considerate of you," he nodded, grinning like an idiot. She was staying. For him. God, he loved her. He loved her so much it frightened him.

His breath caught in his throat as her hand grazed his thigh when she reached around and behind him. When he heard the lock click into place their eyes fixed on each other in a heated stand off to see who would make the first move. Leaning back into place her hands found their way between them to settle on his belt buckle giving it a small tug. He felt his arousal instantly grow. She drove him so crazy, but he had a feeling he'd seen nothing yet.

"But, if I'm staying for you," her heart pounded at the happy look on his face giving way to lust, and she trailed on, "You're making me have a lot of work to do with unpacking and changing my vacation time. I think you should convince me a little more. I'm not quite decided now that I think about it." Her fingers traced the ridges of his belt buckle, daring to explore further.

In a second she found herself pressed up against the wall as his strong body crushed hers wanting to possess every part of her. His hands cradled her head carefully as his mouth ravaged hers. His leg nudged her knees apart so he could settle between them, feeling every inch of her body against his. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth, taking turns exploring each other. The sounds she was making, breathy little moans, would haunt his dreams.

"Bones," he growled, rubbing his growing erection against her, needing to feel her velvety heat surround him. Her hands grabbed at his strong chest, pulling him closer toward her. Nails marking him as hers through the fabric of his cotton dress shirt. His muscles rippled and tensed under her touch. She was thinking of how badly she wanted to touch him when she felt his arms snake around her waist settling on her hips, rocking her against him. God, he felt good. His flashy belt buckles always drew her eyes to the prize hidden beneath his dress slacks. She couldn't wait to get her hands on it. For pure medical examination reasons of course.

His hands teased the hem of her shirt, nudging it up her flat torso. His lips parted from hers, to trail a path down her neck stopping to nip at her collarbone. She panted heavily, bracing herself against the wall when his mouth left a wet kiss on each breast as he continued down to the smooth plane of her belly. Her hands dug into his hair reveling in the sensation of his tongue darting around her navel. Looking up at her from his knees he hugged her to him, wondering how he ever got so lucky. He placed a chaste kiss on her stomach one last time before making quick work of the button on her jeans. She had to steady herself with her hands on his shoulders as he drew the jeans down her legs leaving her only in a white cotton thong. Booth nearly came in his pants at the sight of her.

"You're...," he marveled, hands reaching behind her to settle on her firm cheeks, tracing the thin fabric to where it disappeared. He could smell the lust coming off of her, and wanted to sink between her thighs and never come up for air.

"Seeeeley," she whined, pulling lightly at his hair. It was music to his ears and he knew he had to get out of his pants or this would be over way too soon. He intended to keep her coming all night. Every night. For the rest of their lives.

He kissed his way back up her body, ridding her of the offending t-shirt that kept him from worshipping her perfect heaving chest. Her head knocked back against the wall as he bent his head to take a rosy nipple in his mouth, sucking hard as his other hand came up to cup her whole breast. Sometimes he thanked God for the blue coat she wore at the lab because it was the only time he didn't find his gaze wandering down, wondering what sounds he could elicit from her when he suckled her sweet flesh.

"Fuuuuck..." she cried, toes curling at the sensation of his warm breath on her breast. His lips curved into a smile at the curse word that flew out of her pretty mouth. It only egged him on, seeing what other noises she would make. He blew cool air on her nipple watching in fascination as it tightened even further before feasting on it once again. She couldn't take any more of his teasing, and reached down to claw at his shirt trying unsuccessfully to tug on the collar to rip it off. He chuckled, releasing her breast with a 'pop.'

"Problem, Bones?" he looked up at the dazed look in her eyes while still cupping her breasts in his hand, trailing circles around her nipple with his thumb. She could barely form a sentence.

"Stop. Teasing," she panted, trying to be mad with him but failing miserably when suddenly she felt a finger trace her dripping lips through her thong. Her little nubbin of pleasure pulsed in sensation, needing the release she'd been aching for since the day they met.

"Did you say stop?" he raised an eyebrow, removing his hands from her heated flesh. His featherlight touch tormented her and she craved the passion in which he touched her with. Seeley was all raw masculinity and emotion. She wanted him to fill her so good it hurt.

"Ughh, no," she whined, reaching down to grab a fistful of his hair. His cock throbbed in response, knowing that she wasn't a passive lover. He intended to give as good as he got, though.

"Tell me, Temperance," he growled, as the grip she had on his hair tightened and she pulled him up to meet her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, and finally giving into the need to breathe she slowly released his lower lip she'd been sucking on. He hoped to feel those lips sucking on something else soon fulfilling one of his dirtiest and most frequent fantasies.

"I want you," she whispered, suddenly feeling a lump form in her throat. It could never be just sex between them. "I want. You," she repeated, staring in his eyes for understanding. She couldn't say what she wanted. Sometimes she didn't know how.

He smiled softly, leaning into her embrace. Just feeling her body against his without any friction was enough for the moment. As much as he needed, craved to take possession of her... He felt another emotion well up inside him.

"I know." His lips started at her earlobe sucking tenderly, and then moved down her chest kissing, but not teasing, each puckered nipple he passed. Finally he dropped to his knees in front of her kissing across her tight abdominals, feeling them jump and pulse as he made his way down her body. Her knees were so shaky she thought they'd buckle at any moment and she'd fall to the ground. But he would catch her. He always caught her.

She bit her lip in anticipation as his hands slipped into the side of her thong, teasing it from her wet nether lips. She wasn't shy about sex, but she'd never had a man stare at her like he was. Like he was dying of thirst and she was the Holy Grail. The scent of her arousal filled the room and she couldn't remember being this excited or nervous before. Her pussy clenched and unclenched in rhythm already imagining what it'd be like when he entered her.

If anyone had taken a picture of Seeley Booth at that moment they would've thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Never in his wildest fantasies...and there were many...had he dreamed how perfect she was. He always imagined that when they finally got together it'd be fast and furious, clothes ripping, lamps knocked over, scalding hot passion. All he wanted at this moment was to worship her and take his time to imprint every sigh, moan, and cry of hers into his mind forever. But, the insistant "Booooth," that slipped from her lips in a desperate plea told him that if he didn't satisfy her right now, he'd never get the chance to.

Her damp thong fell to the floor between them with a little shimmy of her hips guided by his hands. He lowered his head to nip at the sensitve skin of her inner thigh and then soothe it with his tongue. Her hips thrust against his face as he inched closer to her dripping lips. He let out a throaty chuckle at her impatience.

"Want something?" he knew she was used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. Thats why he infuriated her so much. He knew which buttons to push... Oh yes, he did.

His nose nuzzled in the short curls at the apex of her sex, he inhaled her before snaking out his tongue to tease along her lips. She was going to murder the smug bastard with a quick snap of her thighs around his head. Every time his tongue darted out and got closer and closer to her clit, which made her brace back against the wall for support, he pulled back to glance up at her. She swore there was no sight more erotic than his lips glistening with her juices, and the dark chocolate of his eyes boring into her soul.

"Need...," she gasped, as he lowered his head once again. "God, Booth...Seeley yess," she panted, bringing her hands up to cup her own breasts, feeling their heavy weight in her hands.

He glanced back up at her and seeing her touch herself, plucking one tight nipple between her fingers, drove him over the edge. He let out a hungry growl grabbing one leg and raising it to his shoulder so he could settle comfortably between them. Without any teasing he slid two fingers into her tight sheath eliciting a loud cry in which she almost bucked right off the wall and crumbled into his arms. His lips finally sought out her pulsing little nubbin and suckled her sensitve clit while stroking her with his fingers.

"Fuck... Holy fuck...!" she cried, tears streaking down her cheek. Her body was humming with desire and need for release. Her hands searched madly for something to cling onto, nails scraping white paint off the wall as she urgently rocked her hips against his face.

He'd fantasized about this so many times, ripping that "scientific" lab coat off her body to reveal nothing underneath and pushing her face down over her desk while he fell to his knees behind her, parting her legs around his head. He wanted this moment to be better than his most erotic dream, needing to prolong her orgasm as long as possible. Her slick juices slid down his fingers, soaking his whole hand as he twisted another finger inside. She gasped and let out another loud curse as he thrust his digits in and out at a maddening pace, nipping at her clit with his teeth.

"I'm so fucking close...do that again," she panted, wetting her dry lips with her tongue. Her hips jumped up against his face as he nibbled her sensitive clit again. He reached his free hand up to steady her as her body convulsed in waves of pleasure. He lapped at her juices furiously, like he was a junkie and she was his only fix. She came so hard, and tasted so good he decided he'd need his Temperance fix at least once a day. In her office, his car, his office, the Jeffersonian bathroom...

"Oh God, its never been that good," she sighed. Her walls pulsed around his fingers like a heartbeat as she came down from her high. He reluctantly removed his fingers catching her eye as he sucked them into his mouth. He smirked at her, nuzzling her trembling thigh wrapped around his shoulder, pressing a wet kiss to the back of her knee. Trying to catch her breath and steady herself she allowed him to help her bring her other leg to the ground as he stood up. She surprised him by not only kissing him on the mouth, but sucking on his lower lip tasting her own essence. He groaned, pulling her into his arms feeling her pebbled nipples against him. He was so hard it hurt. He couldn't wait any longer.

He trailed his hands down her back to grab her firm ass and lift her up. She broke their kiss to wrap her legs around his waist feeling his cock press against her center through his jeans. She glanced up into his eyes and what she saw there scared her. She'd never been in a situation like this. She didn't want to call it all 'fucking' but she certainly wasn't making love when she hardly knew the guys she slept with. Could they really do this? Could she take that leap of faith? She didn't believe in faith.

"Temperance," he whispered. Startled, she realized he was laying her down on her bed. The same bed where she masturbated many lonely nights to his face. Sometimes it was fast and hard from behind, others their fingers entwined as he thrust into her in rhythm. But, every time he said he loved her and her throat went dry when she went to answer. It felt dry now and she took a deep breath, searching his eyes for answers.

"I never thought...," he trailed off, settling his body next to hers, drawing circles around her navel. Their gazes locked and each knew that this was new territory for both of them. They were both scared in their own way. Scared of loving too much. Scared of it not working out. Scared they were making the biggest mistake of their lives. Scared that if they didn't try they'd regret it forever.

"I wanted you to ask me to stay," she admitted, fingering the buttons of his dress shirt and starting to undo them. Her hair brushed against his chest as she kissed each firm piece of flesh she uncovered. She felt him sigh and relax against her in relief. Her eyes trailed down his body, the undeniable heat sizzling between them. His cock strained painfully in his jeans, and his hips jumped as her fingers found him through the material. She made quick work of the button and zipper, relieving his aching member.

He groaned as she finished pulling his jeans and boxers down his legs, admiring his firm thigh and calf muscles. It turned her on whenever he exhibited his strength and power. When they'd gone to Vegas for a case and he got in the boxing ring she was nearly dripping watching him fight. Sweat and sinewy muscle glistening on his hard well-defined body. There was another muscle throbbing for her attention right now, and she was only too happy to oblige. Wrapping a fist around his cock, she spread the pearly drop at the tip around his member and gave him a tentative stroke. Only it didn't feel tentative.

"Jesus, Bones! Are you trying to kill me," his head lifted off her pillow to glance down at the scientist. She was quite the sight crouched between his legs, eyes studying him in fascination, breasts swaying with each movement. He prayed for strength so this wouldn't be over before it even began.

She glanced up innocently, catching his eye as her hand fisted him again feeling every ridge along his length. "Sorry, I just...Do you ever fantasize?"

He chuckled, trying to slow his breathing. She was going to kill him. He should've known. "Are you kidding?"

She glanced down at his erection desperate for relief and lowered her head. Her lips pursed around the head tasting the precum, tongue licking from base to tip. He mumbled a string of curse words, biting his lip so hard he thought he'd draw blood.

"I always wanted to know what you tasted like," she licked her lips before sliding them back down his pole. "...How big you were," her hand stroked him as her movements quickened. "...How deep I could take you," she breathed deeply through her nose as he hit the back of her throat.

He was dead. And he was in heaven. That had to be it. She had him all the way down her fucking throat and was talking dirty to him. Only she probably didn't even realize she was doing it. He didn't know how he lasted this long. The sensation of her hair brushing his thighs as her head bobbed, eyes glancing up at him to see his reaction, perfect ass raised high in the air... He was in heaven.

She brought him down to earth as her fingers reached for his aching balls and squeezed. He wasn't going to make it.

"Temperance...," he groaned, reaching for her auburn tresses. She ignored him, sucking harder, tongue swirling around his length.

"Bones!" he growled, prompting her to raise her head and slide her mouth off of him. "I'm gonna..."

"So? I want you to," she winked, lowering her head. Oh fucking hell.

With an animalistic grunt he reached for her, pulling her off of him and rolling them over. She gasped as she felt his cock at her entrance. She panted trying to catch her breath as she felt him slide along her slick lips.

"Ready?" he whispered, staring into her eyes trying to read the emotion.

"Ready," she sighed, loving the feel of his firm body pressing her into the mattress.

He used every bit of willpower he had within him not to pound into her like he'd been dying to do since... well, forever. But, it wasn't just sex. It was love.

She arched her back against the mattress as he slid fully into her, feeling her muscles stretch to fit him. He was big and hard and all man. But, Seeley Booth was so fragile and tender on the inside. When his eyes met hers for the first time as he was seated fully in her she knew what it was like to have sex with someone she loved.

His hips began to rise and fall against hers in rhythm and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. His hot breath danced across her mouth as he placed kisses all along her lips, jaw and neckline, wanting to touch as much of her as he could. She held him tight against her chest, her nipples brushing his and sending little pulses of pleasure to their joined sex. He groaned out another string of curse words as her blunt nails scraped down his shoulders and back. She sought out his lips in a soothing kiss as she held him tighter, feeling her body tremble all over.

"Hold me...but don't stop," she gasped, hips slowing against his as her body grew hot and began to flail against him.

"I've got you, baby," he assured, rocking his hips steadily into her to bring her to the precipice. His heart constricted, knowing she rarely let herself need him, or anyone. He wrapped both arms around her, winding his fingers through her hair kissing her lips, nose, chin as she shook against him.

"Oh God...," they moaned in unison as her muscles clamped down on him. He held her tight until her body stopped convulsing. He kissed her lovingly, playfully nipping down her neckline to suckle her breast as she struggled to regain her breath. She finally felt her pulse slow and looked at him through hazy eyes.

"Damn, you're better than the fantasy," she giggled. The same Temperance that swallowed him down her throat so expertly was giggling like a blushing school girl and his heart swelled with pride and love. She always surprised him.

She felt him still throbbing inside of her as she moved her hips. "Fuck," he groaned, and she noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Wait, you didn't...? Well, the French say that an orgasm is a tiny death... Prepare to die a thousand times Seeley," she grinned wickedly at him as her legs tangled with his and she flipped them over.

She rose up above him like a goddess. She straddled his legs and raised herself up to his tip before dropping her ass down against him, feeling him deeper than before.

He grabbed her ass in his hands, squeezing the firm flesh as she rode his cock. He spread his legs, sitting up to hold her body to his chest. Her breasts bounced between them, and he raised her up higher so he could feast on the rosy nipples. She moaned and clawed her nails into his scalp holding him tighter. His sweaty tresses clung to his forehead, which she tenderly brushed away.

"I'm so close," he panted, lifting his head to ravage her mouth as her pace sped up. He felt the familiar tremble in his thighs and gripped her ass tighter, pumping with all he had in him.

"Lean back and enjoy the ride," she grinned like the sex kitten he was quickly learning she is. He watched as the muscles in her belly rippled as she flew up and down on his cock. He palmed her breast, loving the soft firm weight of her. His eyes trailed from their joined sex up her body, wet and glistening, as she rocked steadily on him. Her hair fell like a curtain behind her and brushed the tips of his fingers where he gripped her ass cheeks. He squeezed one cheek, prompting her to look back at him as his hand shot out to rub against her clit in circles.

"You gonna come with me, baby?" he choked out, breathing heavy as she bounced harder and faster against him. His other hand traced a trail of sweat at the cleft of her cheeks, pumping her hips into his firmly.

She nodded, hips bucking hard into him as the waves of ecstasy rolled over her. She tightened around his pulsing cock as he finally climaxed spilling his seed inside her. His fingers continued to stroke her clit in circles and he helped her rise and fall on him until she was breathless and limp in his arms. He stroked her hair as their hearts beat together. She kissed his chest, rubbing his flat nipple with her thumbnail. She settled against him having never been a cuddler, but never wanting to leave his arms and the way he was holding her like she was his whole world.

"Seeley," she mumbled between kisses from his chest to the strong cords of his neck muscles.

"Hmm?" he sighed contentedly, stroking her back.

"Don't call me baby," she mumbled as she raised up to meet his lips. She brushed her lips against his sensually, then trailing kisses to his earlobe, she whispered.

"Call me Bones."

He chuckled, thinking how long it took for her to ask him to call her that. He figured she'd warm up to 'baby' in,...well, let's give it some time. She was staying, and time was something they had plenty of now.


End file.
